A well known automotive accessory is the car seat cover. This product is generally used to cover and protect from damage or staining the outer surfaces of a car seat. Car seat covers can also be used for decorative purposes.
These car seat covers are designed to remain permanently on the car seat after installation. However, there are situations where it is not necessary or not desired to have a permanently installed car seat cover. For example, car seat covers are not normally required for leather seats. A person may however wish to temporarily cover the seat if that person is wet, dirty or sweaty, or if that person has pets or needs to put something on the seat that needs to be protected. Another example could be where a tradesman, such as a mechanic, needs to protect the car seat from getting dirty while they are servicing that car.
It would therefore be advantageous to provide a seat cover that does not need to be permanently installed on the seat, and that can easily deployed when used.
It would also be preferably advantageous for that seat cover to be easily and quickly attached to the seat, and small enough in size when packed to be easily stared within the car when not in use.